Third Eragon Book
by CourtneyAbigail
Summary: What I think will happen in the third book. Eragon goes to rescue Katrina. Will he succeed or fail? Murtagh tries to figure out who he is and tries to get back on the varden side. Read and review please! New characters are going to be intorduced.
1. Chapter 1

Eragon watched his cousin Roran stir in his sleep for a while knowing that his cousin was dreaming of Katrina. Eragon still had trouble trying to figure out why they took her. Was it because the Razac know about Roran being his cousin and Katrina being short of close to him? It troubled him knowing he was the reason why Katrina was taken in the first place although Roran kept saying it was not and Saphira even said it was not his fault.

_Saphira?_

_Yes, little one_

_How can you say I I am not responsible for Katrina's kidnapping?_

_Eragon, you worry too much, get some rest tomorrow is a big day._

Eragon knew that Shapira would do anything to ignore his question. She did it quite a lot. With that Eragon said goodnight to Saphira and feel asleep. Before Eragon knew it was getting shaken by eager Roran. Today was the day they set off to Helgrind to rescue Katrina. The only thing puzzling to Arya, Saphira and Eragon was that she was still alive, but Eragon did not want to bring up that matter in front of Roran who was already bugging Eragon that he was being too slow.

_Little one, you have a visitor_

_Who is it?_

_See for your self._

_Why are you so stubborn?_

_Eragon heard Saphira laughing in his head after he asked her that question_

"Arya?" Eragon was shocked to see the Elven Princess in front of him. "Eragon…I…had to see you before you left." There was no denying it Eragon felt something toward Arya and wondered if she did too. Every time he would see her he loose his train of thought or stumble on something. Eragon was not sure how to respond to what Arya had told him so she continued "Please be safe, for the Varden's sake" "Do not worry, I will be cautious of every step I take, okay?" "I just don't understand, why would they keep her alive all this time, I mean…" before she could continue on Roran interrupted " I do not get how you people keep doubting things." "Roran it is nothing like that at all" Eragon explained to Roran "Then what is it?" Roran asked sharply with anger in his eyes and confusion something Eragon was not use to seeing until they reunited after the Battle of the Burning Planes. "It is just strange, the Razac are murderous creatures and it is just weird that they kept Katrina alive all this time, that's all" Eragon stated. Roran saw the care and friendly look in Eragon eyes that Roran missed seeing everyday. "Be careful the two of you please" Arya said all the sudden breaking the silence "We will" the two boys said together rolling there eyes. Arya chuckled and the two boys joined in

_Little one, hate to interrupt but we have to start moving._

_You are right, at least one of us is staying on track today_

_It is a good thing and you never can stay on track_

_Hey! I can too!_

_Eragon heard Saphira chuckling in his mind again_

"Arya, hate to say this, but we got to get going, do not worry I will be back soon and I will keep myself and Roran Safe" "Alright, Eragon" Arya said looking down and then embracing Eragon in a hug that surprised him. "Roran, please make sure Eragon does not do anything stupid and help him remember things that he suppose to do" Arya said looking sympathetic at Eragon but teaseling as well. "As you command" Arya embraced Roran in a hug as well and with that left.

_Okay the two of you hop on._

"Um, Eragon" "Yes Roran?" "Do you think it would be better if we stayed on the ground?" Eragon looked at his cousin and he looked frightened. "Do not worry Roran it will be fine, you can just hold to me and I will make sure you do not fall off" With that Eragon helped his cousin up on Saphira's.

_Saphira?_

_Yes little one._

_Are you tired yet?_

_Just a little bit_

_Can you find a place that is not in the open where we can all sleep safely? _

_Yes I can, little one, tell Roran to hold on_

"Roran?" "Yes Eragon." "I am warning you that we will soon by diving down and setting up camp to rest for the night." Before Roran could respond Saphira picked up speed and was diving straight down. Roran held onto Eragon tightly and Eragon laughed. When they landed Saphira was laughing inside Eragon's mind and it made Eragon chuckle as well. Roran spat "That is not funny" "I am sorry Roran, I do not mean to be cruel, but it was funny" Roran rolled his eyes and placed the wood down neatly and Eragon came over and lifted his hand even with the wood and lightly said _"Brisingr" _Roran watched in amusement.

--

Two stories in one day! Well tell me what you think. I need to know if I am wasting my time writing or not. I am open to honesty and if you don't like the story don't tell me, just don't review and pretend that you did not read it.


	2. Chapter 2

I am so sorry for not updating lately, but I am having a huge writer's block at the current moment. Everything I write I am not happy with, but I will try to think of something very soon. I am sorry for making you wait. I promise a update is coming very, very, very soon.

Love always,

C.A.


End file.
